destiny on a clean slate
by fabuluslyfamous
Summary: previosly big time OC story i need OC'S
1. Chapter 1

Help okay I need OC s for my story like I don't know what its gonna be about but maybe the carecters will give me some inspiration

Name

Nickname

Hair

Eyes

Body features

Hometown

Past

Family

Personality

Celeb look-a-like

BTR guy

How will u act around them

Anything elese

Ok so if u have any ideas PM me yay my first story ever id under way l8r peeps


	2. WINNERS

HEY IT"S ME here are the winners for my contest

For Kendall- Rylee delilah Mettloch -lifeXisXgood2010

For James- Shannon k Myers –scarlet 8D

For Logan Italia starla peterova – fabulusly famous –that's me

For Carlos- Alexis paige Malone- LilMissSunshine14

Thanks for sending in oc's they were all amazing


	3. starting out fresh in los angeles

(Italia's pov.)

"Italia, come on were gonna be late and you know how much Gustavo hates it when were late and do you really wanna be stuck for another band boot camp day." my best friend Shannon told me "yeah yeah it's only 8 o'clock wait what time are we supposed to be there." I asked "8 o'clock OMG were late." Shan said and with that we were all out the door running for rocque records.

As we entered we heard voices "wait let's listen." lexi said "okay only this once." rylee said trying to be responsible and its working. "Dogs I got new backup dancers there names are rylee, Shannon, Italia, and lexi they are here to dance not for you to date got it wait why am I doing this your not gonna listen anyway." Gustavo said then I thought it would be it would be a good time to walk in.

"hi Gustavo sorry were late Italy wouldn't get up" Shan said "well I'm sorry but you know how my melatonin puts me out and it's hard for me to get up" I defended myself "oh, were being rude I'm Kendall that's James that's Logan and that's Carlos." Kendall said "ok let's sing your first song it's called grow a pear" Gustavo said and we got in the both and he started singing the song

Grow a Pear  
>Last night I had enough of you<br>I put down the brakes  
>And I could tell you took it hard it was over your face<br>Since you're slippin and flippin  
>But here is the sitch<br>I signed up for a man  
>You are just a bitch<p>

You should know  
>That I love you alot<br>But I just can't date a dude with a vag

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>That you cried 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You are cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

When I first met you  
>Panties droppin'<br>Every time I saw you it was on and  
>One day you asked if we can just talkin<br>That's the reason why I'm walkin'  
>If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics<br>I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude  
>I just want one thing from you<br>And you got confused

You should know  
>That I love you alot<br>But I just can't date a dude with a vag

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>That you cried 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You are cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>And no I don't want your man-gina  
>When you grow a pear<br>You can call me back

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>That you cried 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You are cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

Then the song stoped and we waited for his opinion "girls that was amazing now I would make you do work with mr.X but that was so amazing that im gonna let you have the day off tomarrow you to dogs I guess now LEAVE" gustavo told us then we went back to are apartment 2k and are apartment is AWESOME we have a trampoline "guys I think we should go to bed we have to get up at 8:00 tomarrow and we all know that I have a problem getting up welll im going to bed night" I said took my melitonin and went to sleep

Well here's my oc story DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BTR OR GROW A PEAR BY KE$HA L8R PEEPS READ AND REVIEW


End file.
